Ferocity
Ferocity is a book written by D. Isaac Thomas. It teaches that when one is angry, they hurt the most. Summary When we are angry, we only hurt ourselves. Find out how Jenny learns this. Synopsis The book begins immediately after Nancy draws in Jenny's diary. Jenny angrily searches for her mother, and finds her in the living room changing the baby's diaper. When she reports the incident, Nancy looks up sheepishly from where she is coloring. Closing the lid to the diaper wipes, Jenny's mother asks Nancy if Jenny is telling the truth. When Nancy verifies this, her mother scolds her, despite her insisting that she only wrote on a little bit. Jenny insists that she wrote on every page. As Mom flips through the pages, Nancy puts away her crayons. She tells Jenny "it isn't too bad" and tells her Nancy probably wants to be like Jenny. Jenny insists it is completely wrecked, and swears revenge on Nancy, despite Mom insisting that the problem can be solved. Nancy picks up her crayons and coloring book and quietly exits the room, not looking at Jenny. Seething with rage, Jenny throws her diary on the floor and walks outside, where she begins to contemplate her revenge against her sister. She threw her diary on the floor and walked outside. Meanwhile, Mother puts the baby down on his blanket with a toy and begins to prepare dinner when she hears Jenny crying again. This time it is not an angry wail, but a hurt cry. Mom sighs and opens the back door, where she finds Jenny crying and rubbing her face. When she inquires to what happened, Jenny explains that she threw her ball down roughly and it bounced up, hitting her in the face. Mother sits on the steps and pulls Jenny onto her lap. She then says a great lesson can be learned, regarding a man who was bitten by a rattlesnake. After Jenny responds that she would not know how to react to a rattlesnake bite, her brother shows up on his bike and teaches her that she would have to wait for help. Mother retells the man's fate. His anger at the snake was such that he chased it until he killed it. However, running had caused the poison to flow through his body and kill him. Rubbing her cheek, which has turned red, Jenny asks for verification that her mother is telling her that when people are angry, they only hurt themselves. Mother nods and asks why God wants people to show forgiveness. When Jenny suggests the answer is love, Mother says this is part of it and explains that God wants people to do anything in their power to help others. She adds that anger can render one unpredictable. She presses on that it prevents them from doing good and being close to God. After thinking hard, Jenny decides to make up with Nancy. "Like banging the ball really hard," Jenny said. From there, she sets off to look for Nancy. Trivia "Ferocity" is one of the only D.I.T. books with religious references, another being "Superquack II." Category:Ferocity Category:Books Category:G-rated books Category:D.I.T. books